Blood Crystal
by R3ap3r00
Summary: When four friends stumble upon a mysterious crystal that gives them powers in an abandoned cave, their lives changed forever. With the powers, an ancient evil slowly reveals itself. Step into the life of these four average high school students as they fight normal school problems, evil.. and themselves


_**Prologue :**_

" Deon! Lets go!" Kyle yelled.

The room was breaking apart as large debris fell around me quickly. Sarah reached her hand through the portal.

" Come on! We cant keep it open any longer!" She shouted

Malik tried to come out the portal but Kyle stopped him. He looked at them. His friends. His second family. They all cared too much about each other to leave anyone behind. They continued to call out to him, begging him to leave with them. He wanted to..with every fiber of his being but he couldn't. Someone had to stay behind to make sure that nothing tried to follow them. The portal started to close quicker. Malik noticed this and attempted to jump out the portal. Deon couldn't let him. With every bit of energy he had left, he used a quick blast of wind to push them all through the portal.

With the final moments he had before the room collapsed over him, he wondered what would have happened if they never found that cave or those crystals...

* * *

" Dude! Do you have the notes for the Pre-Cal test?!"

Deon turned my attention over to Malik, sitting in a desk right next to him. It was another hot, boring day at San Jose High School. Their teacher was out sick with the flu and the sub keeps falling asleep so they relaxed the whole period. " Yeah, I got 'em. Hold on.", Deon said. He reached into his bag and passed Malik the notes.

" Thanks Trac-" Malik stopped as Deon narrowed his eyes

" I meant Deon!" He explained.

Deon shook his head. He hated his first name so he asked everyone to call him by his middle name. After two excruciating hours, the bell for lunch sounded. Deon and Malik headed for the cafeteria to grab their not-so-delicious lunch. Normal kids would sit down at the tables inside or eat outside on the patio tables. Except for them. They had their own little area on the very roof of the school. It was pretty good, for their standards. Nice view of the area and not many people knew about the spot. As Malik was eating his sandwich, Deon was up against the wall on his laptop.

" This sandwich doesn't taste as nearly as what my mom makes but it beats having to starve until it's time to go home." He said as he stuffed some french fries into his mouth. It was quiet for a while until they heard bangs on the latch that leads to ladder. Malik jumped up and Deon did as well.

" Crap!", He thought. " They finally found our hideout."

The latch swung open and they were both prepared to be yelled at.

" Sup guys! I wondered where you two slackers were." A voice said.

With confused looks on their faces, both of them looked up to see someone they knew since they were in diapers.

" Kelly!", Malik said with breath of relief. " We thought you were a teacher or the janitor! Don't scare us like that, man!"

Malik laughed until Kyle walked over and bonked him in his head with his fist.

" I thought I told you not to ever call me that?! It's so...demeaning." Kyle said with an angry look.

Deon put his laptop back into my bag and looked over at Kyle.

" Hey Kyle. " He greeted him with a smile. " What's up, Deon?" Kyle replied and hold his hand out.

Deon shook his hand and shrugged. " You know. Same old, Same old. "

Kyle chuckled then sat on the ledge. Malik sat next to him and Deon did the same. They sat there for a couple of minutes and stared off into space. Next thing you know, the bell that meant lunch ended and their last class began sounded.

Malik groaned and stood up. " Well, see you guys. Back to hell we go."

Kyle nodded in agreement and looked down at the ground. " ..Who is she?" He said questioningly.

Deon looked down to see a girl walking towards another part of the school. " Wait... I know her. She's in my class this period. She just transferred here. Her name is Sarah...Sarah Hyer."

Kyle continue to watch her. " ...Sarah..."

* * *

Deon walked to maybe one of his most favorite class...United States History. He took my seat in the middle of the class. With a quick gaze around the room, he turned his attention towards Sarah. She was copying down the notes on the board for their upcoming quiz.

" Okay everyone. Today, you all will be working in groups of two." The teacher explained.

Everyone jumped out from their seats and hurried to the person they wanted to work with. A few people ( more like slackers really) ran up to Deon, asking to be his partner. But, He declined them. Deon usually worked by himself. When he looked over towards Sarah, she didn't have a partner.

" Hmm .." He stood up and walked over to her. She immediately looked up when Deon sat next to her.

" Hi. My names Deon. " He said with a smile.

Sarah smiled back. " My name is Sarah. Nice to meet you Deon."

Deon nodded in agreement.

" So do you want to work together, Sarah?" He asked.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. " Sure. Fine with me. "

They sat there for 10 minutes just talking until the teacher started to call the attendance. With every name called, there was a "Here." or "Present." He examined the paper and looked back up.

" Tracy Deon Lane?"

Deon let out a sigh of frustration and answered.

" What?" He said. " That is your name, isn't it?"

Deon nodded and replied, " Yes but I prefer to be called by my middle name."

Sarah looked at him with an confused look. " What's wrong with your first name?" She asked.

He turned towards her. " It's just too girly. " Deon said.

Next thing you know, She started to laugh a bit.

" What's funny?" I asked.

" It's just" She started, holding back another laugh. "..My aunt's dog is named Tracy." Sarah said as she burst out in laughter again.

Deon hit his forehead against his desk. When she calmed down, she apologized for laughing.

" No, It's okay. Besides your not the first to laugh at my first name." He said calmly.

As soon as the teacher passed out the assignments, they both started to work on them. Before class ended, Sarah and Deon turned in their completed project. As they walk to the door, both of them were all called up by the teacher to his desk.

" Sarah..Deon.." He scrolled his cursor across the computer. " You both got an ' A' ! Excellent as always, Deon. And Sarah, I hope your liking the school. " He said politely.

She nodded and replied, " Thank you and I am. "

Grabbing his satchel, Deon headed out the door to the front of the school to meet up with Malik. When he met up with him, someone called out his name.

" Hey Deon!"

Malik turned around. " Hey, isn't that the new girl? What's her name again?" He asked.

Deon turned around to see Sarah running up to them.

" Hey Sarah. Whats up?" I asked. She looked at Malik then back to Deon.

" You forgot your notebook in class. I thought I'd bring it to you." Sarah handed him the notebook.

With a smile and a thank you, Deon put it inside his bag.

" Oh by the way..This is Malik, Sarah." He said.

Malik threw out his hand. " Malik Brewster." He said eagerly.

She reached out and shook his hand. " Sarah Hyer. So..where are you guys going?"

Malik threw his hands behind his head and Deon crossed both his arms over his chest.

" Well...I guess I was gonna head home. What about you Malik?"

Malik shrugged. " I dunno... Do you think your mom would mind if I came over?" Malik asked.

Deon shook his head. " Nope. She already is used to you being over. She thinks of you as the nephew she never had." He said with a laugh.

" Wait a minute. Where's Kyle?" Malik asked all of a sudden.

" He's probably already at home." Deon said, " Speaking of which, we should go dude."

Malik nodded and looked towards Sarah. " Hey Sarah. Wanna come with us?" He asked.

" Sure!" She said with a big smile. " But I think I should stop by my house and ask my mom first."

Malik nodded in agreement. " Okay it's settled then...wait...where do you live anyways?"

She pointed towards the direction of a subdivision nearby. " I just moved in down the street." Deon looked off into the way she pointed. " Really! We stay over there as well!" He said happily.

With that said, we all decided to head on home.

* * *

The walk home was filled with random conversations and laughter. All of them talked about different things, mainly school and stuff. It felt like they were talking for hours. As they turned the corner, the three were approached by two of the school bullies.

"Hey! If it isn't Tracy and Malik!" One guy shouted.

Deon and Malik groaned silently. They really didn't feel like being bothered with their nonsense.

" Look how about you guys just leave us alone, John?" Deon said with an annoyed tone.

The second guy walked up and punches him dead in the gut.

Deon fell to his knees, clenching his stomach in pain. John tries to jump him when Malik suddenly beats the guy up in a blink of an eye. Deon weakly stood up next to Sarah.

" What.. just happened?" She asked

" ..Breakfast was served." Deon said with a grin. Sarah looked at him, face filled with confusion. " Let me explain."

Suddenly, it seems time had re-winded as He began to explain to her what Malik did.

" Everytime Malik fights someone, it's like he always plans it out before he attacks. " He said. As Deon told her this, Malik started to fight the guy.

~**In Malik's mind**~

" First, Batter." Malik blocks his punch and then punches him in the jaw.

" Next Dust lightly." Next, Malik side-chops him in the neck then in the face.

" Crack eggs." Then he delivers blow after blow to his chest.

" Flip the omelet." Quickly moving behind him and grabbing his shirt, Malik flips him on his back on the hard sidewalk.

" Add a light seasoning." He finishes by kicking him in the side.

" _Breakfast is served_."

They came back to reality and Sarah turned towards Deon. " Okay. I think I understand."

He nodded and began walking towards Malik. He wiped some blood off his nose.

" He got me somehow." Deon chuckled and patted his back.

Before they could even notice, another bully comes out of no-where and grabs Sarah. She squeaked as he brought her closer to him.

" Sarah!" Malik yelled. Deon growled softly as he moved towards them.

" Let her go!" Deon shouted

The bully chuckled and started to move back with her. " I can't do that now, can I? Seeing as your friend over there beat up my guy, now I think I'm gonna return the favor and beat your little friend here." He said as he raised his hand in the air, preparing to strike her.

" Dammit." Deon dashed at him.

All of a sudden, a metal pole hits the guys head and he falls to the ground, unconscious. The other bully became scared and ran away as quick as he could. Deon stood there, confused and looked up to see who hit him. Sarah didn't take any chances and began hitting the mysterious person with her bag.

" Ouch! Hey! Quit it!" a voice yelled.

Deon ran up and grabbed Sarah away from whoever it was so He can get a better look at him.

" Wait a minute? Kyle?!"

Sarah looked at Deon and then down back at Kyle, who was rubbing his head. " I'm so sorry!" She said as she went to his side." Are you okay?" He groaned as he looked over at her. Immediately, Kyle began to grow a blush. At the same time, Sarah did too. Malik and Deon could only laugh at the both of them. Kyle stood up and rubbed his arm

" So what happened?" He said, trying to change the subject.

" You know, John and his goons trying to bother us, as usual." Deon started. " Hey, we were gonna go by my place. Wanna come with? Or are you busy?" He asked.

He shook his head. " No, I'm not. Just finished up on a couple of projects."

Deon looked at his watch. " Yeah, lets get going. My mom's probably wondering where I am. By the way, Sarah, this is Kyle."

After that was said, they all walked to Deon's house to relax. Completely oblivious to a shooting star which crashed into a cave, revealing many shards a pure red crystals. They slowly pulsated energy as the area around it seem to change to hide it.


End file.
